Night's Watch
History Finding the Money When Akain Karna was transported back in time due to the effects of the Spear, he quickly realized that he was back in time. One of the things that he decided to do, was to start an organization that would be geared to accomplishing his own agenda. While at first, this agenda had a darker bent, it changed drastically and dramatically when Akain truly understood the Jedi Code and what it meant to be a Jedi. The purpose of the organization became protecting the Jedi Order and ensuring the safety of the galaxy. After he jumped for the first time, he understood that he couldn't interfere in galactic events unless all other options were exhausted. Akain knew that he had to let the big events in the galaxy's history still take place. At the same time, he knew that he needed to prepare for the problems that would be coming. The first thing that Akain did was head to Muunilinst. He knew that he needed funding in order to accomplish his goals. While he wanted to get the funding through normal means, he knew that he didn't want to have any records of him starting this venture. As he journeyed through Muunilinst, Akain found himself a series of bounty postings. He did some of the jobs that were located on the planet and met a Muun named Ton Cran. Ton's family owned some of the many smokestacks that dotted the planet. Akain found out that the family's mining businesses were starting to experience some problems for various reasons. Akain offered his services, and the two of them started to fix the family's problems, turning Cran's mining and banking company into a far more profitable venture. In exchange, Akain received part ownership of the company. He didn't know what would happen when next he found the Spear, but he knew that something would happen. Confiding in Ton, he found a solid friend, someone who was willing to stand by him, as long as he reappeared somewhere. When Akain did find the Spear and was transported some time into the future, he found that Ton had kept the mining and banking business going, expanding to include even more smokestacks and had kept Akain as a partner. The Muun had realized that Akain would probably return, and it made smart business sense to keep himself on the Nagai's good side. Now, Akain had a stable business base to go off of. Which meant that he needed to work on the next step. Buyouts Using the money coming from the smokestacks as his start up cash, Akain started buying up various corporations in a number of different sectors and industries. With his ship's onboard library he was able to find corporations that were headed towards bankruptcy or had various solvency issues that he could take over and rectify. One of the fall outs from this was Ton not understanding what was going on, as most of these corporations were understandably small, their market capitalization and cash flow small as well. Akain had yet to fully confide in his friend everything that he knew. While he was sure that Ton would believe him, he wanted to keep as much information to himself as possible. One of the reasons why he had been okay with meeting and working with Ton was that the family had been semi famous on Muunilinst for going completely bankrupt and Ton ending his life. He knew that the knowledge of that might greatly upset his friend and to protect him, he was trying to keep him away from that. Akain was confident in his and Ton's abilities to turn the companies around. To that effect, he bought more mining interests, various medical and pharmaceutical companies, a few refineries, a shipyard, and other companies, over time. All of the transactions were done through Ton, with Akain being the shadowy partner in the distance. As he was headed towards the Spear once more and he knew that he could jump through time, Akain left Ton with detailed plans of what was to happen, knowing that this time, he would probably not see his friend, due to his friend's probably death. The plans that he'd left would start the creation of the Night's Watch and the large holding company that would fund it and everything that Akain needed. From there, he knew that they needed a home. A place that the Night's Watch would be able to call their own. Caitlyn Ton followed the instructions well, chartering a number of different exploration companies to go out and search for new and exciting planets for colonization and for work. Many came back with suitable leads and from this list, one was chosen. It was located "west" of Selvaris in the fringes of space of what would become known as the Unknown Regions. Ton went to work, relocating the organization there and bringing the people with him. He organized all of the companies under one banner, Crescent Holdings, and gave it that name because of his own sense of mortality. He knew that he was well into the twilight of his life and he didn't know when Akain would return. All that he could do was work and pray that everything worked out Luckily for him, Akain's jump through time was a short one, this time and Akain was able to come to his friend as Ton caught an illness that appeared that it would be the death of him. More Coming Soon Assets The Night's Watch maintains a number of very small satellite facilities throughout the galaxy through the guise of small businesses. These fronts provide intelligence and small sources of income, as well as storage places for various items. While they have only a few centralized locations, these locations are heavily guarded. Almost all of their military materiel is centralized into one group, the Wolf Pack. Behind the Scenes The name Night's Watch comes from the excellent series of novels by G.R.R. Martin, A Song of Fire and Ice. Category: Mirrodin